


Great, Cool

by EnjolrasSeizedTheDay



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay/pseuds/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we said some things in the past<br/>maybe we were confused that our love wouldn't last<br/>so we broke and we refused to try together<br/>fly together you and I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great, Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Great Cool" by Joey Contreras Preformed by Ben Fankhauser and Blake Daniel. I had to type all the lyrics my self because I couldn't find them any where on the internet.

_I was reading the times_  
_which is something I never do_  
_when I stumbled upon an article with a picture of you_  
_some kind of grant or award_  
_doing research going toward something smart._  
_and you looked really cheery_

Courfeyrac only looked through the magazine because it was in front of him. When he found the article he realized that that was probably the reason that Enjolras had put it in front of him. It was something about some disease, he didn’t cure it but it was something about finding it, or something. Courfeyrac couldn’t understand the article, but Combeferre looked happy. He was smiling shaking some man’s hand. The words behind him were in Japanese but he looked like this was what he wanted.

 _I cut it out and put it in a book_  
_that’s filled with pictures of us in case I want a another look_  
_at what we had_  
_and what was good_  
_and how we both did what we should have done_  
_to make sure we won_

Courfeyrac couldn’t help but cut out the picture. He folded it at the hand shake so that it was just Combeferre looking the camera dead in the eyes, smiling his brilliant smile. The same smile that was repeated over and over in the book. Some of the pictures Courfeyrac was in, some he took, and some were like the newest. It was the first picture added since he had last seen Combeferre, it had been nearly a month. They had tried to talk, they did but, it was hard to be friends.

 _So it’s great cool_  
_making headlines just like you wanted_  
_great cool_  
_with your dreams off the ground_  
_so you are great cool_  
_exactly where you need to be_  
_was it worth you and me?_

“He did it.” Courfeyrac said when he left his room.

“Who did?” Enjolras asked.

“Combeferre, he did science, he made headlines, he’s important now.” Enjolras nodded reading the magazine.

“Why don’t you call him. I know you miss him.” Enjolras said and Courfeyrac just shook his head. They had tried that but it didn’t work.

 **Check this out you’re famous in Japan**  
**no really that song you wrote at 15 is all over Japan**  
**so I’m overseas you’re on the radio**  
**and I’m thinking “gee I’m glad to know you’re there”** _  
_ **you made it everywhere**

Combeferre was finally leaving Japan, it was an amazing country but he was glad to be going home. Back to his bed, to driving on the right side of the road. Back to speaking English all day, long conversations in English. He didn’t mind learning Japanese, he didn’t mind the country, the culture, but he wanted to be home.  When the cabbie turned on the radio Combeferre shook his head at the familiar voice coming from the speakers. He sang under his breath to the song he had known since he was in high school, a song that existed long before the composer ever knew they wanted to perform. He almost smiled, this was what they wanted, they were both where they wanted.

 **That’s great cool**  
**having success like you wanted**  
**great, cool**  
**from the way that it sounds**  
**you’re doing great, cool**  
**I hope it’s what you thought it would be**

Combeferre couldn’t help but thinking about sitting on the piano bench when this song was being composed. It was more poppy than anything else Courfeyrac had ever written but it was catchy. It was happy, loveable even if you hated pop music. It was everything that Courfeyrac was and Combeferre loved it. Loved when Courfeyrac had recorded it. Combeferre remembered the hug that he got from Courfeyrac after he had finished recording it. He had talked and talked about performing for people, Combeferre was glad that he got there.

 **But see the truth is I miss you just so you know**  
_and this path that I’ve chosen gets lonelier as I go_  
_**we said some things in the past**_  
_**maybe we were confused that our love wouldn’t last**_  
_**so we broke and we refused to try together**_  
_**fly together you and I**_

The song was stuck in Combeferre’s head the whole flight back home.  He couldn’t help but think back to that day. There was no yelling or shouting, just tears, lots of tears. Combeferre remembered not being able to reach across the table to wipe away the tears on Courfeyrac cheeks. He remembered the feeling in his gut, he person he loved hurting and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 **** _Great cool_  
it’s fine cool  
it’s wonderful it’s cool  
It’s great _great_ **cool** _cool_  
**having love that everyone wanted  
****great** _great_ **cool** _cool_  
_**to be so unbound**_  
_**sometimes I feel like I was such a fool**_  
_**but it all turned out great**_  
__**right?**

“I love you”

“I love you too; you know that isn’t what this is about.”

 “We could do it together you know that.”

“We’re holding each other back you know that.”

“I know”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I wish it was enough.”

“Me too.”

**_Cool_ **


End file.
